


mama, i'm in love with a criminal

by wonderwall_mp4



Category: Imposters (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwall_mp4/pseuds/wonderwall_mp4
Summary: after it’s all over, jules langmore ponders maddie jonson.
Relationships: Maddie Jonson/Jules Langmore
Kudos: 13





	mama, i'm in love with a criminal

after it’s all over, jules langmore ponders maddie jonson. what was it about maddie jonson, jules wondered, that made it so easy to fall for her?

a flawless record of victims taken and hearts broken, and maddie insisted they did it to themselves. but something about her made them  _ want _ to.

maybe it was her eyes. eyes you could get lost in so easily, and there was no map in existence because no one had ever lived to tell the tale. maddie had doe eyes, even when they were covered by contacts. they somehow couldn’t obscure the wideness, the softness, the wonder-ness, the brown-with-flecks-of-hazel-ness, even when another color was more imminently there. her eyes were gentle, and trusting, and they crinkled when she smiled, and they were everything that the real, cold, sarcastic and worldly maddie was not. they said that eyes were the windows to the soul (jules didn’t know who “they” were, but “they” seemed to say a lot of good shit, however pretentious). even when her personas changed, her eyes did not, showing off that element of kindness that gave you hope even when maddie herself couldn’t care less. it could have been her eyes.

maybe it was her body. jules never notices the body of a woman before she notices anything else, but with maddie- or, cece at the time- it was a close second after her eyes. for a while, maddie and her body was jules’s to touch, to hold, to lay kisses on the freckles on her thighs and to breathe words like prayers over her skin. once upon a time, two glorious months of worship. jules had never fallen so fast in her life, but no, it wasn’t jules’s body to keep, even though when it broke away jules felt like part of her own self was gone. and it wasn’t maddie’s body that made her so easy to trust.

maybe it was the hair. jules didn’t think it was, but that mane was definitely something. or maybe it was that brain under that hair. in every form she shapeshifted into, even giggly saffron, she couldn’t hide that spark of intelligence. it showed differently in every version of her- cece’s love of famous quotes that drove jules crazy, alice’s sophisticated vocabulary, ava’s bilingualism. and of course, as maddie, she was the most intelligent, cunning, strategic person jules had ever met. she treated life as a game of chess, using every interaction, every word, every heated glance and careless laugh as a step closer to winning. jules would try her hardest to stay away, thinking that she was winning, up until the second that maddie had backed her into a checkmate and gotten everything she had ever wanted.

maybe, just maybe, it was jules herself that made it so easy to fall for maddie, like she always said. it wasn’t like she  _ wanted _ to have all of her money stolen, but the danger and excitement of cece had seemed so wonderfully different from her stuffy, pretentious life. it was for the same reason she’d gone to art school that she opened herself up to fall for maddie- adventure. cece was wild, a perfect storm, an open book, but maddie herself was an enigma, even more dangerous than the excitable adrenaline junkie. that danger attracted jules, ever the chaos enabler, like a moth to a flame. maybe all of maddie’s victims were the same way. maybe jules was the same way.

as jules pondered this question, the sun began to rise, and she felt the inevitable shifting of the woman next to her. she let the thoughts drift away on the morning breeze and rolled to press a kiss on her bare shoulder.

maddie stretched and reached up to brush a tendril of hair behind jules’s ear, smiling sleepily. the picture of innocence. jules leaned down and kissed her, freely and without hesitation, like she had longed to do even throughout their “marriage”. no obligation to dangerous crime lords or to last regrets. just a con woman and her victim. world’s greatest love story, right?

well. maybe jules wasn’t  _ exactly _ like maddie’s other victims.

**Author's Note:**

> drop by on twitter @baylivsha


End file.
